Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera device, and more particularly, to a web camera and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the home appliance includes an infrared (IR) control function, and a user can control it via an IR controller. However, the IR control is a one-way control. That means, after the IR controller sends out a control signal, the home appliance would not send an acknowledge signal back to the IR controller, and the user has to check whether the home appliance responds accordingly or not. Moreover, in some cases, users cannot check the home appliance while controlling when it is beyond users' eyesight.